List of Zoids
Zoids are fictional mechanical lifeforms, found on the planet Zi. A Zoid is essentially a mechanical animal formed around a techno-organic 'core' (known as a "Zoid Core"), which serves as its heart and mind. The Core is considered to be 'alive', making the Zoid a living creature. Otherwise, its body is an artificial mechanical construct like any other mecha. The Zoids franchise has expanded to include multiple model lines since 1982, five anime series', multiple video game series' and additional supporting material. List of Zoids This is a list of all Zoids (and their types) that have been RELEASED IN THE FORM OF A PLASTIC MODEL KIT. There have been 16 different Zoids releases since 1982, and over 200 individual designs have been produced. When Zoids are released outside of Japan, the names are often changed. Where the name of the re-release differs, the alternate names for that Zoid design are placed in parentheses, along with the acronym for the release(s) that those names are used in (See the main Zoids articles or Category:Zoids releases for a detailed list of releases). Official variations are listed under the name of the Zoid that they are derived from. For more information on the official variants, see the primary Zoid's article. This list incudes only Zoids released as model kits. It does not include: * Zoids that featured only in the anime, comics, or video games. * Here is The List of Non-Model Zoids A * Aquadon (OER, Z2 - Aquazoid) - Frog Type * Arosaurer (OJR, FZ; TZ - Strikezilla; Z2 - Raptor) - Allosaurus Type B * Bamburian - Panda Type ** Fuuga * Barigator (OER - Kroc, RS - Chompz, TZ - Armoured Gator) - Crocodile Type * Battle Cougar (OJR, NAR; TZ - Storm Tiger) - Griffin Type * Battlerover (Zevle - Landgallop) - Ornitholestes Type * Bear Fighter (OER - Zear, Z2 - Cruncher) - Bear Type ** Bear Fighter Mk II * Beeshooter - Bee Type * Berserk Führer (NAR - Berserk Fury) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Storm Führer (NAR - Sturm Tyrann) ** Jagd Fury (unreleased) ** Berserk Fury Z (unreleased) ** Buster Fury * Bigasaur (OAR, OER - Giant Zrk) - Diplodocus Type * Bio Kentro - Kentrosaurus Type * Bio Megaraptor - Megaraptor Type ** Bio Megaraptor Glearmed ** Bio Megaraptor Holotech ** Bio Chimera - Chimera Type * Bio Ptera - Pteranodon Type * Bio Raptor - Velociraptor Type ** Bio Raptor Commander Type ** Bio Raptor Gui * Bio Spino - Spinosaurus Type * Bio Tricera - Triceratops Type * Bio Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Mother Bio * Bio Volcano - Velociraptor Type * Black Rhimos (OER - Black Rhinos, Z2 - Redhorn) - Rhinoceros Type ** Black Rhimos Mk II ** Hebby (Heavy) Rhimos ** Metal Rhimos * Blade Hawk - Hawk Type ** Eika * Blade Liger (NJR, NAR, NER) - Lion Type ** Blade Liger Mirage ** Blade Liger Mirage Infinity ** Blade Liger Leon Version ** Blade Liger Forest and Night Fight Version ** Blade Liger Black Impact (BI) ** HMM Blade Liger ** HMM Blade Liger Leon Version * Blitz Haken - Velociraptor Type * Blitz Hornet - Hornet Type ** Blitz Pepsys - Wasp Type * Blitz Sworder - Stag Beetle Type * Brastle Tiger (NJR, GZ) - Tiger Type * Boldguard - Panoplosaurus Type * Brachiorakete - Brachiosaurus * Brachios (OER - Dramadon, TZ - Small Battlesaurus (Unreleased), NAR - Brachiosaur) - Brachiosaurus Type ** Brachios Mk II ** Dark Nessios * Brachiozilla (FZ, NAR - Brachio Rex)- Brachiosaurus/Tyrannosaurus Type ** Brachio Tortoise * Brave Jaguar - Jaguar Type ** Brave Jaguar Set * Buster Eagle (NJR, Fuzors) - Eagle Type ** Holotech Buster Eagle * Bite Griffon - Griffin Type C * Cannon Diver - Sea Turtle Type ** Cannon Diver Deep Sea Version * Cannon Spider - Spider Type * Cannon Tortoise (OJR, NJR; OER - Kannon) - Tortoise Type ** Buster Tortoise ** HMM Cannon Tortoise * Cannonfort - Buffalo Type * Chimera Dragon - Dragon Type * Command Wolf (OJR, NJR, NAR, NPR; OER - Zarwolf) - Wolf Type ** Command Wolf Mk II ** Command Wolf AC ** Command Wolf Irvine Custom ** Command Wolf Red ** Command Wolf Blue ** Command Wolf Midnight Blue ** Command Wolf LC ** Command Striker ** Command Wolf HT ** HMM Command Wolf ** HMM Command Wolf AC ** HMM Empire Command Wolf LC * Connectes - Centipede Type * Crabraster - Crab Type * Crimson Horn - Styracosaurus Type * Cross Winger - Dragonfly Type * Cyclops - Monoclonius Type D * D.A. Lizards - Fuzor Zoid Type ** Shadow Arm Lizards * Dambuster - Bat Type * Dark Horn - Styracosaurus Type * Dark Nessios - Plesiosaur Type * Dark Spiner - Spinosaurus Type ** Killer Spiner * Deadborder (NAR - Battle Rex (Unreleased)) - Tarbosaurus Type * Deadbuster - Ladybird Type * Deadly Kong - Gorilla Type * Deantler - Chimera Type * Death Raser (NJR, Genesis) - Therizinosaurus Type ** Green Death Raser ** Gunzraser ** Decalto Dragon (NJR; Genesis - Dekalt Dragon) * Deathsaurer (OJR, OER, NJR) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Bloody Deathsaurer ** Crystal Deathsaurer ** Mega Deathsaurer Prototype (Unreleased) ** Dark Deathsaurer * Death Stinger - Sea Scorpion Type ** Death Stinger ZS * Deathpion (Zevle - Zagram) - Scorpion Type * Decalto Dragon (NJR; Genesis - Dekalt Dragon) - Dragon Type ** Green Decalto Dragon * Demantis - Mantis Type * Demonshead - Chimera Type * Descat - Panther Type * Diablo Tiger - Tiger Type ** Diablo Tiger Beta * Dibison - Bison Type * Diloforce - Dilophosaurus Type * Dimetrodon (OER, Z2 - Spineback) * Dimetroptera - Dimetrodon/Pterosaur Type * Diploguns - Chimera Type * Dispelow - Buffalo Type * Dontress (Zevle - Gigiima) - Mantis Type * Double Sworder - Beetle Type ** Double Sworder Holotech * Dragoon Nest - Lobster Type E * Elephantus (OER - Protozoid) - Elephant Type * Elephander - Elephant Type * Energy Liger (NJR, NAR, Fuzors) - Lion Type ** Energy Falcon Liger (Energy Liger with Jet Falcon) ** Energy Ray Liger (Energy Liger with Gorilla Tron) ** Energy Storm Ligers (Energy Liger with Scissor Storm or Laser Storm) ** Energy Armor Liger (Energy Liger with Styluarmor) * Evo Flyer - Microraptor Type F * Feelesword - Longicorn Type * Fire Phoenix - Phoenix Type * Flyscissors - Chimera Type * Furolesios (OER - Hydrazoid) - ??? G * G2 Rex - Tyrannosaurus Type * Gairyuki (NJR) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gairyuki Destroy (Gairyuki and Dispelow) ** Gairyuki Speed (Gairyuki and Evo Flyer) ** Gairyuki Shin ** Shikkoku Gairyuki Shin * Gargantulus (OER - Spiderzoid/Tarantulon; RS - Legz; Z2 - Tarantulon) - Spider Type ** Ex-Gurantula * Garius (OER - Tyrannozoid) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Garninaru - Grub Type * Gator (OER - Spineback; RS - Reptex; NAR - Gatordus) - Dimetrodon Type ** Dark Gator * Gekkou - Horseshoe Crab Type Blox Zoid * Geno Breaker (NJR, NAR) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Geno Breaker Jet ** HMM Geno Breaker * Geno Saurer (NJR, NER) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Clear Geno Saurer ** Museum Geno Saurer ** Geno Saurer Blox ** HMM Geno Saurer * Geruder (OER - Zaton; RS - Batlar) - Triceratops Type * Gilvader (OJR, ZRC)- Wyvern Type ** Gildragon * Girafsworder - Stag Beetle Type * Glaive Quama - Longisquama Type * Godkaiser (NAR - Cannon Caesar (Unreleased)) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Godos (OER - Trooperzoid; RS - Spartak) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Dos Godos ** Tiga Godos * Gojulas (OJR, NJR, NER; OER, TZ, Z2 - Zoidzilla; RS - Terox) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gojulas Mk II ** Gojulas Mk II Limited ** Gojulas Mariner ** Gojulas the Ogre ** TDP Gojulas Mk II ** Forest Gojulas ** Holotech Gojulas ** LB Gojulas ** LB Gojulas Mk II * Gojulas Giga (NJR, Fuzors)- Gigantosaurus Type ** Gojulas Giga PKB ** Proto Gojulas Giga * Gorem (Zelve - Golgola) - Gorilla Type * Gordos (OER - Great Gorgon; RS - Gordox; NAR - Gordosaur) - Stegosaurus Type ** Cannoneer Gordos * Goliath - Snail Type * Gorgodos (OER - Stegozoid) - Stegosaurus Type * Gorgolauncher - Gorgosaurus Type * Gorhecks (OER - Cyberdon; Z2 - Stego; NAR - Gol Hex (Unreleased)) - Stegosaurus Type ** Gorhecks PKB * Gorilla Tron - Gorilla Type ** Ray Kong * Grand Molar - Mole Typer * Grappler - Beetle Type * Gravity Ptera - Pterodactyl Type * Gravity Saix - Cheetah Type * Gravity Saurer - Suchomimus Type * Gravity Wolf - Wolf Type * Groundrago - Dragon Type * Grounchar - Echidna Type * Gul Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbeetle - Beetle Type ** Crystal Gunbeetle * Gungyarados (OJR, ZG)- Dragon Type * Gun Sniper - Velociraptor Type ** Gunsniper Naomi Edition (Red) ** Gunsniper Leena Edition (gatling guns, missile pods, and radar) * Gun Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbluster (NAR - Gunblaster) - Ankylosaurus Type * Gustav (OER - Red Scavenger) - Insect Type ** Gustav Moonbay Custom (NAR - Gustav) * Guysak (OER - Scorpozoid; RS - Stang; TZ - Evil Scorpion; NAR - Gusak) - Scorpion Type * Guysting - Scorpion Type H * Hammer Rock (OJR, NJR, ZG; OER - Zore) - Gorilla Type ** Tobizaru * Hammerhead (NAR - Sledge Head) - Hammerhead Shark Type * Hardbear - Bear Type * Harpers - Spider Type * Hayate Liger - Liger Type ** Hayate Liger Special Edition ** Hayate Liger Holotech * Heldigunner (TZ, Z2 - Demon Lizard) - Iguana Type * Helcat (NAR - Atak Kat) - Panther Type ** Helcat Noir * Helldiver - Hammerhead Shark Type * Hidocker (OER - Brotozoid) - * Hien - Swallow Type Blox Zoid * Houndsoldier - Shepard Dog Type * Hover Cargo - Snail Type * Hurricane Hawk - Hawk Type ** Bright Hawk I * Ice Blazer - Doberman Type * Iguan (OER - Zillon, NAR - Iguanasaur) - Iguanodon Type ** Dark Iguan * Iron Kong (OJR, NJR, NAR, TZ, Z2, ZGe; OER - Gore, RS - Badox) - Gorilla Type ** Prototype Iron Kong ** Iron Kong Mk II ** Iron Kong Mk II Limited ** Iron Kong PK ** Iron Kong Yeti ** TDP Iron Kong Mk II ** LB Iron Kong ** LB Iron Kong Mk II ** Dark Iron Kong ** Iron Kong Schubaltz Custom (Anime 10th Edition) J * Jet Falcon (NJR, NAR) - Falcon Type K * Kamakira - Mantis Type * Killer Bee - Paper Wasp Type * Killerdome - Crab Type * King Baron - Lion Type * King Gojulas (OJR, RCZ) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Prototype King Gojulas * King Liger - Lion Type * König Wolf (NJR, NAR)- Wolf Type ** Heavy Arms König Wolf ** Prototype König Wolf ** König Wolf Mk II * Kyanossa - Bird Type L * Lanstag - Moose Type ** Lanstag Break ** Lanstag Mass Production Type * Laserstorm - Chimera Type * Leoblaze - Lion Type ** Genius Wolf ** Infinity Leo * Leogator - Lion/Alligator Type * Leostriker - Lion Type * Lidier - Lion * Liger Zero - Liger Type ** Liger Zero Jager ** Liger Zero Panzer ** Liger Zero Schneider ** Holotech Liger Zero ** Liger Zero X ** Liger Zero Phoenix ** Liger Zero Falcon ** Liger Zero Blue Souga ** Liger Zero Red Hiou ** Liger Zero Shirogane * Lightning Saix (NJR, NAR) - Cheetah Type ** Ninjasaix * Lord Gale (NJR, Fuzors) - Gargoyle Type ** Saint Gale ** Clear Lord Gale ** Knight Gale M * Maccurtis - Crawfish Type * Madthunder (OJR, NJR; TZ - Thunder Tri-tops (Unreleased)) - Triceratops Type * Matrix Dragon - Fuzor Zoid Type * Malder (OER - Slime, RS - Slithor) - Snail Type ** Dark Malder * Mammoth - Mammoth Type * Marder (OER, Z2 - Hellrunner; RS - Runna) - Ornithomimus Type ** Dark Marder * Megatopros - Triceratops Type * Megaleon (NAR - Chameleon) * Metalhopper - Cricket Type * Missile Tortoise - Tortoise Type * Molga (OER - Slitherzoid; RS - Kreep; Z2 - Slither) - Caterpillar Type ** Cannonry Molga ** Rorarku Molga ** Crystal Molga ** Dark Molga * Mosasledge - Mosasaurus Type * Mugen Liger - Liger Type ** Mugen liger Holotech * Murasame Liger - Liger Type ** Murasame Liger Special Edition ** Murasame Liger Knight (Custom) ** Murasame Liger Shinobi (Custom ** Murasame Liger Holotech ** Clear Murasame Liger ** Tateishi Store Murasame Liger ** LB Murasame Liger ** Murasame Liger Quick Kit N * Neptune (Zelve - Bolodie) - Alligator Type * Nightwise - Owl Type O * Orudios (OJR, ZG; TZ - Evil Pegasus) - Pegasus Type P * Parablade (NJR, Genesis)- Parasaurolophus Type ** Green Parablade * Pegasuros (OER - Cozmozoid) - Bird Type * Power Mammoth - Mammoth Type * Power Mantis - Mantis Type * Ptera Rayse - Pterosaur Type * Pteras (OER - Zark; RS - Rado; NAR - Ptera Striker) - Pterosaur Type R * Raiden - Warthog Type Blox Zoid * Rainbow Jerk - Peacock Type ** Rainbow Jerk Wind * Rapto Caesar - * Raptojaguar - Velociraptor Type ** Raptojaguar Set * Raynos - Pteranodon Type ** Holotech Raynos * Raysaurer - Tyrannosaurus Type * Rayse Tiger - Tiger Type ** Jet Rayse ** Soul Tiger * Red Horn (OJR, OER, NJR, NAR; RS - Brutox) - Styracosaurus Type ** Greenhorn ** Clear Redhorn ** Museum Redhorn ** LB Redhorn * Redler (OJR - Reddra; OER - Zolkon; TZ - Dragonfly, Z2 - Redwing) - Dragon Type ** Black Redler * Rev Rapter (NAR - Rev Raptor) - Velociraptor Type ** Raven Raptor ** Rev Rapter Night Patrol * Roadskipper (Zelve - Zeeva0) - Ostrich Type S * Saberlion - Lion Type * Sabre Tiger (OER, TZ, Z2 - Zaber; NAR - Zaber Fang) - Tiger Type ** Great Sabre ** Holotech Zaber Fang ** Sabre Tiger Gold SCV ** HMM Sabre Tiger ** HMM Sabre Tiger Schwarlz Type * Saicurtis (OER - Scarab) - Beetle Type * Salamander (OER - Krark; RS - Radox; NAR, NER - Pteramander) - Pterosaur Type ** Salamander F2 ** Salamander Bombvern * Sandspeeder - Vehicle Type * Saradin - Armadillo Type * Sauro Knight - Dinosaur Type * Savinga - Flying Squirrel Type ** Red Savinga * Scissor Storm - Chimera Type * Sea Panther - Hermit Crab type * Seismosaurus (NJR, NAR, NPR) - Seismosaurus Type ** Blue Seismosaurus ** Berserk Seismo ** Ultimate Seismo * Serpent - Snake Type * Shadow Fox - Fox Type ** Fire Fox * Shellkarn - Chimera Type * Shield Liger (OJR, NJR, NAR, NER, Anime 10th Edition; OER - Shield Tiger; RS - Fangz; Z2, TZ - Claw) - Liger Type ** Holotech Shield Liger ** Shield Liger Mk II ** Shield Liger DCS-J ** Desert Shield Liger ** Shield Liger Commander SP ** White Shield Liger ** Shield Liger Blox ** HMM Shield Liger ** HMM Shield Liger Desert Type ** HMM Shield Liger Mk II * Shotgaroo - Kangaroo Type * Shotwalker - Spider Type * Shot Eagle - Eagle Type * Sinker (OER - Z-Ray; RS - Stunra; NAR - Sea Striker) - Ray Type * Snipe Master - Velociraptor Type ** Snipe Master Blue Unicorn * Spearwing - Moth Type * Spiker - Mantis Type * Spino Sapper (NAR - Spino Snapper) - Spinosaurus Type ** Holotech Spino Sapper * Stealthcutter - Dragonfly Type * Stealth Viper (OJR - Snakes, OER - Znakes, TZ - Venom Snake (unreleased), NAR - Venomous Viper) - Viper Type * Stegoganzer - Stegosaurus Type * Storch - Bird Type * Storm Sworder - Pteranodon Type ** Storm Sworder Jet * Styluarmor - Chimera Type T * Tank - * Thunder Cannon - Triceratops Type * Transhawk - Hawk Type * Twinhorn (OJR, ZG)- Mammoth Type ** Dark Twinhorn U * Ultrasaurus (OJR, Z2, NJR, NAR; TZ - Battlesaurus) - Ultrasaurus Type * Unenlagia - Unenlagia Type V * Valga - Woodlouse Type * Valkyrie Caesar - Lion Type W * Wardick (NAR - Warshark) - Coelacanth Type ** Holotech Warshark ** Dark Wardick * Water Spider - Water Strider Type * Whale King - Whale Type * Whitz Wolf (NJR) - Wolf Type ** Red Whitz Wolf ** Whitz Tiger Imitate ** Rez Tiger ** Sword Wolf Z * Zabat - Bat Type * Zatton (OER - Zunder; RS - Brox) - Dinosaur Type * Zeekdober (TZ - Doberman (unreleased)) - Doberman Type Category:Zoids Category:Lists